The Untold Story
by Ali Wenstern
Summary: Think you know everything about Ali Wenstern? Guess again, there is a past you never knew she had...This is something new I'm trying. If there is a "gap" from Ali Wenstern's life that you would like me to clarify, message me and I'll write it here for you
1. The Adoption Part 1

* * *

Ali sighed as she watched the couples walk slowly around the Room. She clutched her headless bear tightly and looked at the group. Adoption day was her least favorite day in the three years she had been living at the orphanage.

"Cheer up will you?" Jordan said and gave Ali a nudge.

Ali turned to stare at her friend. They had met a week ago in the basement of the orphanage and had formed an immediate bond. Even though Jordan was a year older than Ali, they had some things in common; both lost their parents under strange circumstances and both wanted to be adopted to escape the prison. Jordan, so far, had been the only person in the orphanage to acknowledge Ali's existence and try to be her friend.

"What's the point? I never get adopted anyway," Ali said.

"Well, that couple over there seems to be looking this way," Jordan said pointing out a couple.

Ali looked up and saw that they were indeed looking over at them. The woman had a kind face but her husband had a look that Ali knew all too well. It looked like he was excited about being here but Ali saw the hard eyes; the man was doing this grudgingly, probably dragged in by his wife. Suddenly the man's eyes widened when he looked at them and he bent down to whisper in his wife's ear. She smiled and the two of them started making their way to where Ali and Jordan sat.

Mr. Frankfort appeared out of nowhere beside the couple with a big grin plastered on his face, "Are you interested in adopting Jordan?" At the mention of her name, Jordan stood up and smiled shyly to the couple.

"Actually," the woman said, "We were considering the black haired child."

"Ali?" Mr. Frankfort said unable to hide the surprise in his voice. Ali kept her gaze on the ground but she was frozen in shock. "Ali!" Mr. Frankfort said sharply and Ali jumped slightly, "Where are your manners?" Ali slowly got to her feet and raised her gaze to meet the couple. The woman smiled but the man's face remained frozen as a statue.

"She will do quite well," the man said. Ali picked up quickly on the harshness in the man's voice.

"Very well," Mr. Frankfort said, "I'll take you to the office to get the paperwork sorted out. Ali, get your belongings and head to the front of the orphanage."

Ali sat back down as Mr. Frankfort lead the couple away. She couldn't believe someone wanted to adopt her.

"Aren't you going to get your things?" Jordan asked.

"No, I don't own anything here that I want to take with me," Ali said, "I'm still trying to get understand how someone would actually want me."

"Don't talk like that; I'm sure there are plenty of people who want someone like you. I mean, look at all the amazing qualities you have," Jordan said and she started listing the things, "You are nice, kind…and nice."

"You said nice already."

"I know, that's how nice you are," Jordan said with a smile.

Ali rolled her eyes and stood up, Jordan standing up as well. A couple of the older kids came up to Ali. Ali raised her eyes and met the leader with dark eyes. He grinned and said in a voice that had only recently reached puberty, "Seems like the little demon child is getting adopted."

"Won't that be a relief to you?" Ali asked. She only had one dealing with the bullies so far. She had just arrived and they tried to initiate her like they did to all other new comers; they tried to lock her in the basement until the caretakers came to see what the banging noise was. But she had managed to struggle free and, in the process, hit one of the bullies and breaking his nose.

"It would be a relief to all the kids, not having to worry about the freak!" the leader shouted.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Jordan said.

"Oh, so now the demon child needs protecting from the reject!" The leader said. The boys behind him started laughing too. Ali saw her friend look at the ground; Jordan hated it when people laughed at her, it made her feel insecure. Ali turned back to the older boys and took a single step forward. One of the boys in the back stopped laughing and stared at Ali with wide eyes. His nose was slightly crooked and Ali smiled, this was the one whose nose she had broken. She clenched her fist and prepared herself to punch the leader in the face.

"Ali," a voice said, stopping Ali. Ali turned around and saw Mr. Frankfort standing at the door, the couple stood behind him. The older boys turned and quickly ran away. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah," Ali said, "just give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute, we need to be leaving," the husband said. He was shifting from one foot to the other, as though he was nervous about something, and his eyes were darting around the room.

"Oh dear, let her say good-bye to her friend," the wife said. The husband looked up at the ceiling with a huff.

Ali smiled shyly at the woman and turned back to Jordan, "Bye, I'll be sure to write once I get settled in."

"Oh please, don't worry about me here! You just have a happy life!" Jordan said but her chin was quivering. Ali could see she was trying to fight back tears.

"I'll let you visit me once and a while," Ali said. She hesitated slightly before wrapping Jordan in a hug.

"Come on, come on, let's go!" the husband said and Ali pulled away from Jordan. She gave her friend a smile before turning and walking over to the couple.

* * *


	2. The Adoption Part 2

* * *

The drive to the Peterson's home wasn't much of a quiet one. Callie was talking non-stop about their city home and how much Ali was going to love it. John was just as silent as Ali was and didn't join in whenever Callie mentioned the room they had made for Ali.

When they finally arrived at the Peterson's one-story home, it felt as if Ali's ears had been talked off. But Ali found she didn't mind much. Callie seemed genuinely happy to have Ali as a daughter now. The only problem was John. He seemed to hate Ali more and more with each passing second.

"Alright, since you don't have any clothes other than the orphanage uniform, how about I take you shopping later today and we can get you a whole new wardrobe?" Callie asked once Ali had stepped inside the house.

"Um, alright," Ali said. She stood awkwardly in the hall and looked around the house.

"Oh, of course, I'll show you your room first," Callie said and she held out her hand. Ali stared at her hand, uncertain of what to do. Then it hit her, she was supposed to take it. She had seen Callie take John's hand when she wanted to lead him somewhere. Ali reached up slowly and slid her hand into Callie's. Callie smiled and led the way into the back of the house.

Ali's room was nothing like she had pictured her dream room to be. The walls were painted with a pale pink and the wall opposite the bed had a flower mural on it. The bed was draped in pink curtains and the sheets on the bed were lavender purple.

"It's nice," Ali said slowly. She didn't want to upset her new mother so she didn't mention the fact that she hated pink above all other colors.

"You don't like it do you?" Callie asked. Ali looked up at her and saw that Callie wasn't the least bit upset about it.

"No, not really. I don't like pink that much," Ali said.

"Well, that's okay. We were expecting to pick out a child of slightly younger age," Callie said, "So what's your favorite color?"

"Maroon."

"Well, I'll see what I can do," Callie said.

"Thanks," Ali replied.

"Okay then," Callie said and she smiled cheerfully, "Let's get to the store and get you some new clothes!"

* * *

It only took Ali a week to get used to her new house. The only rule was stay away from John but that wasn't really a rule. Ali was still sure that John hated her and she knew better than to get near him. But Ali didn't really care because she had formed a close connection with Callie, having never had a mother before. And Callie did everything she could to make up for John's hostile attitude toward Ali. She had even bought Ali a new bear and Ali didn't have the urge to rip its head off.

After two weeks had gone by, Ali was shocked when John came to her room. He glanced around at the freshly painted maroon walls with despite before meeting Ali's gaze.

"Ali, I need you and get something from the basement," John said. He seemed to be uneasy but Ali wasn't sure what the reason was, "You see, I dropped something and it fell through a crack in the floor. My hand is too big to fit inside."

Ali wasn't sure what to think but she got off her bed anyway and put the book she had been reading down. She followed John to the basement door in silence. She wasn't paying attention so she didn't see him stop at the top of the basement stairs and she almost ran into him. She stopped herself just in time and looked up at John in confusion.

"Could you go down first?" John asked. The question seemed too casual and Ali started to think of a trap. But she couldn't think of a reason for John to want to trap her so she walked around him and started to reach for the railing.

Suddenly, she was pushed hard from behind and was momentarily suspended in the air. She hit the stairs and rolled down them before hitting the wall at the end of the stairs. The fall dazed her but other than that she was unharmed. She got to her knees slowly and looked back up toward the top of the stairs. John was holding a small device in his hand as he started making his way down the stairs. Ali stood up and faced John, ready to kill him if it came to it. Without a word, John pressed a button on top of the device. A high-pitched sound pierced Ali's ears and she fell to the ground, clutching her ears. The noise got louder as John got closer and Ali looked up to see that he wasn't affected by the sound. It felt as if the sound was piercing through to her brain and Ali couldn't stand it any longer. She allowed herself to slip into blissful darkness. She was vaguely aware of John's laughter over the sound as she fell and her hand hit the ground.

When Ali opened her eyes she found herself looking up at the ceiling of the basement. She slowly lifted her head up and looked around. She saw that she was in John's workshop but John was nowhere to be seen. Ali noticed her hands were unbound and wondered why John hadn't tied her up.

"Ali Wenstern," a voice said suddenly, startling Ali, "born to Arnold and Caroline Wenstern. Mother died at birth in a most violent manner and Father killed in a mysterious fire."

"How do you know so much about me?" Ali asked.

John stepped out of the shadows and approached Ali with confidence. In his hand he held the noise making device. "Because I work for the company, we had three eggs from an amazing alien species. We were going to hatch them but they hatched on their own. We tried to locate the hatchlings but couldn't find them in time. Two of the hatchlings injected their embryo into hosts and died. But the third is still out there."

"So I'm the result of one of your experiments?" Ali asked. She was judging how fast she could move toward John and how long it would take for him to press the button. She wouldn't be able to get to him fast enough to stop him.

"Oh no dear, you were a mistake. Your dear mother was the one to have the embryo implanted inside of her and instead of the alien being born…you were born instead."

"So is that why you wanted to adopt me?" Ali asked.

"The thought of adoption was already in my wife's head. When I saw you I convinced Callie to adopt you," John said.

"What are you going to do to me? Dissect me and inspect my insides?" Ali asked sarcastically.

"No," John said, "I'm actually not one of the scientists involved with the aliens. I'm just a worker that wants a big reward for the return of a very valuable prize."

"What makes me so valuable?" Ali asked, genuinely curious, "Why do they want me so bad?"

"You don't have any idea about the alien species with whom you are now related to?" John asked in mock surprise.

"Well the Alien I met wasn't very full of details. He didn't have a lot of time before my father burst in and interrupted us."

"Oh," John said pretending to be intrigued, "Well then why don't I show you an example as to why you are so valuable." John set the noise device down on his workshop table and picked up a kitchen knife. Ali didn't move as John walked toward her holding the knife. She knew what he was planning on doing but she didn't flinch away as John grabbed her wrist and held her hand, palm up.

The tip of the knife blade touched the center of Ali's palm lightly. There was a moment of hesitation, almost as if John was afraid to make the cut. Ali was about to ask him if he was going to chicken out before a sharp pain sliced across her hand. She looked down to see him cutting a straight line across her palm, leaving a trail of blood. The blood was dark, darker than normal blood and had a slight red tint to it.

"Watch closely," John said and he forced Ali's hand sideways so some of her blood rolled off her hand and landed on the ground. The ground started to sizzle and burn away where her blood hit. Ali no longer felt the pain the knife caused her, the sight of her blood eroding the ground took all her attention. "You see, you are so much like these creatures: you are affected by high-pitched noises and your blood is corrosive like theirs as well."

Ali didn't respond she was now aware of the sound making device sitting on the table in front of her. John's attention seemed to no longer be focused on her. Ali waited until John set the knife down on the table before jumping up and started running toward John. John's eyes widened when he saw Ali coming toward him and he reached out frantically for his device. His hands bumped it and sent it spinning farther away across the table. Ali raised her bloody hand and slammed it into John's face. He opened his mouth to scream and some of the blood dripped down into his throat. His cries were muffled as the blood destroyed his vocal cords and ate away at his esophagus.

"Sorry," Ali said, watching John twitch in pain, "But I'm not about to become someone's lap rat!"

"John? Ali?" Ali heard Callie calling from the top of the stairs, "What's going on? I heard screams."

Ali quickly ran out of the workshop just in time to see Callie coming down the stairs. Ali started to run and quickly shortened the gap to Callie. She grabbed Callie by the throat with her bloody hand and pinned Callie against a wall. Callie's eyes widened in surprise and she opened her mouth to scream.

"I'm really sorry that I have to do this to you too. I really did like you," Ali said, "but I don't think I can keep a secret from you."Callie tried to speak but, like John, her vocals were destroyed by Ali's blood and all she could get out was a strangled gurgle.

Ali didn't let go until long after Callie was dead. She was crying hard when she finally let go of Callie's body which fell to the ground heavily. Ali slowly walked up the stairs and out of the basement. She shut the door behind her and wondered what to do. She knew that she couldn't stay at the house; someone was bound to find the bodies eventually. Ali didn't want to go back to the orphanage but she wasn't sure she had much of a choice; she didn't know where her alien friend, Timothy, was and she wasn't sure she could survive on her own. As much as she hated the thought of it, the only place where she was safe was in the orphanage. So Ali left the dark house and started to make her way slowly back to the orphanage.

Ali stared at the glass double doors for a couple of minutes. She was still free and could still get away. No one would really notice if she went missing. But Ali's hand rose up and rapped three times on the wooden part of the door. For a while there was only silence, then the door opened slowly and Ali found herself looking up at Mr. Frankfort. Mr. Frankfort only sighed and opened the door wider. Ali walked past him into the dimly lit hallway.

"Not surprised to see you back so soon," Mr. Frankfort said as he shut the door. Ali just nodded slightly; she wasn't in the mood. She made her way down the hallway and entered the Room. The sound of children's happy voices disappeared the moment Ali stepped over the threshold as all the children stared at her. Ali ignored them and walked over to her usual corner. She wasn't surprised to see Jordan sitting there by herself.

"Back so soon?" Jordan asked surprised.

Ali sat down and pulled her knees up close to her body. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees, "It didn't work out."


	3. The First Hunt Part 1

* * *

The cool air on Ali's face felt good and she closed her eyes briefly. She had the luxury of being able to enjoy the joys of the night while she waited for her friend to catch up. Jordan moved slowly through the bushes behind Ali, trying to catch up. It was the first hunt for both girls but Jordan was already having difficulty. Ali wasn't disappointed or mad, she knew her friend's speed was because she hadn't been born in the same way Ali had. A sharp snap, loud for Ali's sensitive ears, caused her to jump and she looked back.

"Sorry," Jordan whispered as she crawled up next to Ali.

Ali nodded her reply without a sound. Then she pointed over to the left and Jordan followed in the direction her finger was pointing. A dark shape blended in perfectly with the shadows as Timothy sat, waiting for Ali's signal. Then Ali pointed straight ahead and Jordan peered through the branches. A man was standing by himself smoking a cigarette. This man was the one Ali had chosen for her hunt. He would make a great host.

Ali started to move to the left and Jordan tried to follow her. But Ali quickly shook her head and pointed in the opposite direction and mouthed, "_Go the other way."_ Jordan nodded and started to make her way slowly to the right. Ali watched the man carefully and waited until he turned his back to her before making a quick dash toward Timothy. The Warrior looked over as Ali slowed to a stop next to him. He hissed a command and gestured toward the man. Ali frowned; the man was waiting for someone, as Timothy had put it, he had the sense of waiting. Ali moved past Timothy and continued walking around to get a better location on the man. Suddenly, Timothy hissed a warning and Ali looked back. He gestured with his head toward the man. Ali looked toward the man and saw that he was staring directly in the direction of Jordan's hiding place. Ali was momentarily at a loss of what to do as the man started to walk toward Jordan.

"Jordan! Run!" Ali screamed, jumping up. The man suddenly ran forward to where Jordan was hiding just as she fell out of the bushes. Jordan scrambled frantically on the ground, trying to get her footing as the man yelled and dove toward Jordan. She managed to get to her feet and started to run across the park before the man got to her. He started after her in hot pursuit. As Ali ran behind them, trying to catch up she realized that the man had known that they were tracking him. She cursed herself for falling into his trap and knew it would be all her fault if Jordan was killed.

As she continued running she judged the distance between the man and Jordan and between her and the man. She knew that if she was the one being chased then there was a chance she'd escape, but Jordan didn't have alien speed and wasn't as fast. Ali also realized with dread that the man was going to catch up to Jordan before Ali could reach them.

Suddenly, she saw Jordan take a right and run down a street with the man following close behind. Ali quickly reached the street and turned the corner only to come to a quick halt. The street was deserted and dark in front of her. Not a single thing moved. Ali was breathing hard only slightly from the run but her breath quickened at the sight of the empty street. She had lost track of them.


	4. The First Hunt Part 2

* * *

Ali stared at the empty street for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do. She had lost her friend in a dangerous chase and she couldn't even feel Timothy's presence. She turned her back to the street and started to walk back toward the park when she heard a soft sound. She spun back around and gazed into the street but there was only silence. Then the noise came again and Ali recognized what it was, the sound of breathing. She peered through the darkness and caught something she had missed; a side alley. Ali listened hard and could hear the sound of two people breathing quickly down the alley. Ali walked slowly along the wall toward the entrance to the alley.

"Come on out little girly," came a taunting voice, "Come on out and play."

Ali heard the sound of someone breathing in quick bursts and knew that it was Jordan. Ali closed her eyes and breathed in and out to slow down her breathing. Once her breathing had reached her normal rate-slower than a human's- she opened her eyes and slowly walked into the front of the alleyway. There was a lone building light at the top of the buildings shining down into the alley so Ali could see her surroundings clearly.

The alley way was a dead end; that was how the man had caught Jordan. The man stood in the middle of the alley with Jordan in front of him. He had his hand over her mouth and a knife to her neck. He grinned and Ali could see rotting teeth.

"This your friend?" the man asked, slurring his words. Jordan's eyes were red but she hadn't started to cry yet. The man laughed and started to back up, dragging Jordan with him. Ali took careful steps forward to keep the distance between them equal. "So you're the two that have been followin' me for the past few days," the man said and stopped walking.

"Yes," Ali said slowly and took a step forward. The man pressed the knife harder against Jordan's throat but didn't draw blood. Ali saw Jordan squeeze her eyes tight and she let out a little moan. "Hang in there Jordan," Ali whispered.

The man heard her and laughed "What are you going to do?"

Ali smirked back and looked up at the top of the building. Timothy was crouched down near the light, gazing down at the man with his mouth open; ready for an attack. Ali took another step and the man pressed harder so that the knife pricked Jordan's skin. Ali felt her hatred rise up as she watched the small trail of blood run down Jordan's throat.

"Now, Timothy," Ali shouted. The Warrior hissed and jumped down. The man looked up and screamed loudly, letting go of Jordan. She dropped to the ground and quickly crawled away from the man. Timothy landed directly in front of the man with a hiss. The man tried to turn and run but found himself staring at a tall wall of brick. The man turned around frantically but Timothy jumped toward him and tackled him to the ground. The man's head hit the hard concrete and his eyes rolled back into his head.

Ali ran up and crouched down next to Jordan. She was breathing frantically and clutching her neck. Timothy picked up the man by the collar of his shirt and ran past Ali and Jordan; he had to get back to the Hive before the man woke up.

"I'm sorry Ali," Jordan said as Ali helped her to her feet.

"What's to be sorry for?" Ali asked, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But he caught me," Jordan insisted.

"That's not your fault," Ali said back, "He knew we were tracking him and he was prepared."

"If I wasn't so slow..." Jordan mumbled.

"That has nothing to do with it; you just have to be quieter."

"Maybe it would be better if I just stayed at the Hive where I was safe."

"But-," Ali started to say.

"Just forget it," Jordan said. She turned and walked toward the entrance to the alleyway. Ali didn't have anything else to say so she jogged guickly until she caught up with Jordan and the two of them made their way back to the orphanage.


End file.
